Touhou vs. Capcom/Shikieki Yamaxanadu
Bio Shikieiki Yamaxanadu is one of the Yama who judge the dead to decide whether they go to Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, or get reincarnated. Originally a jizou statue, Shikieiki gained enough faith to gain divine powers, eventually becoming promoted to the yama of Gensokyo. Whether it's because she simply has a habit of lecturing or because she genuinely wants others to change for the better, she's become well known in Gensokyo for lecturing anyone and everyone about their faults. The souls of the dead are brought to her by Komachi Onozuka over a river called the Sanzu River. However, not every soul makes it all the way to Shikieiki without being tired out from the journey or being extinguished by Komachi. She currently resides in Hell to judge the dead who've traversed Higan and the Sanzu River. Movelist Skill Cards *Charge of Virtue: Shikieiki fires large blue projectiles at the opponent. *Danmaku Judgement: Shikieiki fires anti air danmaku. *Black Hole Barrier: Shikieiki creates a black hole that’ll absorb projectiles. *Lily Summon: Shikieiki calls forth a Lily to fire Danmaku. Light calls Lily White, Medium calls Lily Black, and Hard calls both. *Sword Launchers: Shikieiki summons some swords to pop out of the ground and send the opponent flying. *Painful Lecture: Command Grab. Shikieiki whacks the opponent with her rod of remorse and starts giving a short lecture, while lettering appears, injuring them. Spell Cards *Guilt Sign "Wandering Sin": Shikieiki aims for the opponent anywhere in the screen and fires a hail Danmaku at them. The move can be used in the air as well. The direction of the arrows is determined by the buttons used. All versions can OTG depending on where the opponent is on the screen and where the Danmaku are fired from. *Judgement "Trial of the Ten Kings": Shikieiki waves her rod and a hail of danmaku crashes down on the opponent. Can hit OTG. Last Word *Last Judgment: Shikieiki will attempt to hit the opponent with her Rod of Remorse. Once successful, the opponent is put in a dizzy state as Shikieiki summons a large Judge’s Stand which she sits on. The word “Guilty” then appears above her as she fires a huge laser from the stand at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Shikieiki points her Rod of Remorse at the opponent and says “You will change!” *Taunt: She points her rod and says “Want me to point out your flaws?” *Victory Pose: She waves her rod and says “I am the judge. I make all the decisions!” Winning Quotes So, did you do some good deeds? You want to avoid my lecturing that badly!? Very well, I have a different plan then! Sometimes, I feel like the whole world needs judgment. When did humans became able to judge other humans, anyway? So much conceit. Vs. Self: Huh, so bored... With all these ghosts around, too... Vs. Reimu, Sanae and Hsien-Ko: Exterminating Youkai. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Marisa: Returning those sundries you gathered back to the earth. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Youmu: Listening to your mistress's words every day. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Mystia: Understanding the power of your own song. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Cirno: Going to different places and knowing the world. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Actively picking up good news. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Jon Talbain and Medicine: Losing the hatred toward humans. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Morrigan: Control your lust. This is the good deed you can do right now. Vs. Komachi: Hey, wait a minute! You don't have time to play around here! Vs. Phoenix Wright: In Hell, we don’t have Lawyers. What I decide is what goes. Vs. Amaterasu: Even gods must answer for their sins. Vs. Akuma, Wesker, Shinki, Mima, M. Bison and Dr. Wily: The darkness in your soul disgusts me. There is but one fate for the guilty. Vs. Tenshi: Will you never learn? Vs. Vergil: Control your demonic half, boy. Or I'll do it for you. Vs. Ryu: Our darkest urges are not easy to battle, but I can assure you, you're doing a great job. Vs. Juri: The souls of your parents might not be too happy of the fate I must give you. Vs. Chun Li and Guile: I'm sure your loved ones will get a fair trial. Vs. Asura: I'm gonna be frank: your former comrades have the most complicated case I have seen in years. Vs. Demitri: Don't think you can escape your sins for long. Drinking young women's blood is as sinful as you can get. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: Can I even judge machines? This never came in my contract. Vs. Chris, Jill, Ken and Saki: Most people would be corrupted from such a stressful job, but it's good that you manage. Vs. Batsu, Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe, Nero, Shantae and Arthur: Your heroic deeds make your cases in the next life look very positive so far. Vs. Hiryu: You ninja are usually the shady types, so it's hard for me to trust in your judgment. Vs. Dante and Jin: Your father would be proud if he saw your deeds today. Vs. Trish: You show a lot of good karma for a youkai. Vs. Hayato and Felicia: I'm positive you'll be given a good fate, especially if you're running an orphanage. Vs. B.B. Hood: You're definitely no innocent little girl. Vs. Scarlet Devil Mansion residents: You actually haven't had a bad record since the red mist incident. I don't know whether to be impressed or unnerved. Vs. Utsuho: You still have a lot to answer for after almost scorching Gensokyo. Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: Trying to make the moon, your own home, disappear does not bode well for you. Vs. Keine: The gift of knowledge is truly a remarkable deed. Vs. Wriggle and Rumia: Your deeds may not seem so bad to you, but I can be a pretty harsh judge. Vs. Gene: Buddy, don't think that just because you have godlike power, I won't be harsh on you. Vs. Byakuren and Ichiren: You're steadfast in your faith. That'll give you some good points. Vs. Cammy: You need not feel guilty. Your karma meter is in perfect balance. Vs. Yuugi: I was afraid I'd have to judge you some day. Vs. Tessa: Some things aren't meant to be known. Vs. Satori: I guess you already know I'm thinking of your punishment. Vs. Firebrand: Demons like you really make me angry. Vs. Anakaris: Oh, no. You're not getting off the hook, pharaoh. Vs. Yumemi: The underworld is only for the dead. I can not let you go any further. Vs. Amingo: I'd try you for being weird, but then I'd lose my job. Vs. Nue: I should have been harsher on your sentence. Vs. Sonson: Oh great. It was bad enough dealing with Sun Wukong, but his granddaughter? Vs. Kogasa: Not sure this is really something to be tried for. Vs. Spencer: Don't worry. I know for a fact that you're innocent. Vs. Hina: Even though you scare people, I don't see a decent amount of bad karma on your record. Vs. Masamune: Don’t think you can slash your way out of this one, boy. Vs. Kasen: So your that person Komachi told me has been annihilating evil spirits? Vs. Dan: Well, weakness isn't really a sin. Vs. Seija: Your punishment has been a long time coming. Vs. Murasa: Guide others to safety. This is the good deed you can do for today. Vs. Nick: Zombies? I’m gonna have to talk to Komachi about this. Vs. Seiga: Twisting your faith gives you some bad points. Also, stealing in a santa suit? Art you kidding me? Ending (Shikieiki is seen about to judge several deceased Capcom characters that Komachi has brought to her.) Shikieiki: So these people are the deceased of the other world? Komachi: Yep. It wasn’t easy beinging them over here. Quite stressful actually. Shikieiki: Very good, Komachi. You actually did a pretty good job today. Komachi: Thanks, miss Yama. (Under breath) Though sometimes, I swear you can be a pain in the…. Shikieiki: What was that, Komachi? Komachi: Oh! Uh, nothing! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters